


What I wouldn’t do for you(r ass)

by jessunnie



Category: AB6IX (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gyms, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessunnie/pseuds/jessunnie
Summary: Jihoon has had enough of being called cute. He wanted to be sexy now. That's why he got Woojin to help him getting into shape. He just didn't expect his sudden fixation with Woojin's ass in short shorts become something more.





	What I wouldn’t do for you(r ass)

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: You want us both to get in shape and I hate working out/running but your ass looks really good in shorts. oh, the things i do for my friends and their nice asses.
> 
> Just a heads up: I projected all my gym hatred into Jihoon. I’m pretty sure irl Jihoon likes working out way more than I do. I’m so sorry, sweetheart. Also, Jihoon’s ass is “pretty the way it is”. :’)

Fried chicken… Fried chicken coated with spicy sauce… Fried chicken coated with spicy sauce in an all you can eat buffet… delicious chicken drummets in the perfect temperature melting in Jihoon’s mouth. Crispy on the outside and tender on the inside. Each bite an explosion of flavor. 

Jihoon’s mouth watered at the thought. He could almost taste it.

This is torture. Pure torture. How much longer does Jihoon have to wait for Woojin? The bus stop where he was waiting, there was a big advertisement of his favourite fried chicken restaurant. And right in front of his salad too.

Quite literally. 

Jihoon warily eyed his sad salad in a cup that he has made this morning after he looked up on the internet an article about low calories portable lunches. This was his life now.

This is so sad. Dieting life is so sad.

_RRrrrRRrrrRRrrrRR!!_

Great. Even his stomach rumbled, growing upset. Jihoon could sympathize. How not to be grumpy when all it could eat was greens and low-fat, low-carb, tasteless food? He sighed taking forkful after forkful of his salad and munching slowly to make sure he would feel fuller. _As if!_

He took his cellphone out from his sweatpants’ pocket and looked at the time. Woojin was already 10 minutes late. This was unusual. He usually messaged him whenever he would be late, but his friend was not even answering his calls. 

If the idiot didn’t come in 5 he would call this whole idea off. If he was honest with himself for once, he would admit he just wants an excuse to end his starving misery. But being honest with himself was the last thing on his mind. If he started with this honesty thing he wouldn’t be able to deny another truth, just as strong as the first: he was only doing this because of this tiny, like really little, barely there c-r-u-s-h on his best friend. _Ugh. Honesty sucks._

He got startled by the hand on his shoulder and the heavy panting from the one and only, Park Woojin aka his dumb best friend. Jihoon was ready to punch that sweaty face when Woojin raised a hand asking him to wait while he was catching his breath.

“Before you come at me, I have a pretty valid reason to be late. You wouldn’t believe me if I told you though.” Woojin told him in between gasps, beads of sweat rolling over his face, the red hair sticking on his forehead almost distracting Jihoon from his initial annoyance. 

“What!? Spill before you catch these fists. I’m hungry and you know how I get when I’m hungry.” Jihoon spoke worked up. Woojin did know. And that’s why he offers the cup in his hand as an act of apology to his grumpy best friend.

“I got you something. Want to bulk up? Here's the secret: protein shake. Drink it. It’s good for you.” Jihoon took the cup offered by Woojin distrustfully, still deciding if that was enough to appease his anger. He started sipping trying to get used to the weird texture and taste, his eyes still suspicious and expectant urging Woojin to go on. 

“So I was on my way here, when suddenly there was this dog started barking like crazy, chasing me wherever I went. So I had to mislead the dog to get here, hence the delay. It was wild.” Woojin shook his head his eyes popping out in amazement, a little shudder going through his spine as he remembered his misfortune.

"A dog!? Sure… What type of dog was it?" Jihoon seized the other boy with a penetrating gaze, eyes going from Woojin's eyes to his short bitten nails, examining them meticulously waiting for some tall tale. This better be good.

"I don’t know, Jihoon! I was running for my life! I don't think recognizing its race was important at the time! It was small, loud, with pointy ears, a pink ribbon AND IT WAS OUT TO GET ME! Is that specific enough for you?" Woojin told him with his hands on hips, quite exasperated at his friend disbelief at the horrors of purse sized dogs.

"Are you telling me you are late because you were running away from some pampered dog? This is a ridiculous excuse, but thanks for the shake. I guess you’re not completely useless." Jihoon unamusedly slurped the shake in making a face at the unfamiliar taste. This was nothing like his usual caramel shake despite its color. The sacrifices one has to do to get hot are humongous.

"The useless guy here was supposed to get your lazy ass in shape but I’m going off, since I’m so useless." Woojin said dramatically, making sure he used big moves as if he was leaving.

"I’m kidding, you idiot. Come on. I really need to get some abs." Jihoon pulled his shirt fully knowing Woojin wouldn't actually go anywhere but it was no use to get his personal trainer upset. He might get him in a mean streak and that was a scary thought. Jihoon wasn't used to see mean Woojin in action. At least, not towards him.

"I don’t see why you would have to. You’re cute the way you are now." Woojin pinched his cheeks. Whoever saw it from outside would think he already forgave and forgot about their past exchange, but Jihoon knew better and frowned at the action. He hated that and Woojin knew it. 

_Forgive and forget my ass..._

"Yeah, your opinion is like my mom’s. It doesn’t actually counts. Also, I don’t wanna be cute, I wanna be sexy." Jihoon pushed Woojin's hand out of his face. He was tired of being seen as a cute boy. He was an adult, he needed to be seen as a man not a boy! He harrumphed pouting which earned a whine out of Woojin that gleefully uwu-ed at him with an exaggerated face that in Jihoon's opinion made him look stupidly cute. 

_What a ridiculous thought._

"Let’s get you wide and buff then, big boy! Move your ass and start running! TO THE GYM! Last one there's a rotten egg!" Woojin pointed out the direction and sprinted past Jihoon, cackling loudly.

"Seriously, Park Woojin? YAH! WAIT! This is not fair." He watched the other boy go as if he wasn't panting just a few minutes before and didn't wait long to get right on his trail, running his ass off.

Let's get things straight: Jihoon hated losing. And Woojin was being totally unsportsmanlike getting a head start and it made his blood boil. He also didn't look like he would slow down anytime soon, the little shit. How could he possibly keep his pace up and surpass Woojin? 

_Focus, Jihoon. Focus_.

His gaze zoomed in and there it was. The cause of his damnation: Woojin's fine ass… in short shorts… right in front of him. If that didn't motivate him he didn't know what else could since the said ass in shorts was the main reason he started considering the whole gym idea. 

_Focus on getting that ass… ahem… on getting an ass like that, Park Jihoon!_

Don't get Jihoon wrong! He had a great ass, that he himself, was very proud of. But there was something about Woojin's perky and firm tush that was completely endearing. It stuck out like a little duck butt and it would be downright adorable if it wasn't the whole hot package it was attached to it. It's not like Jihoon spent whole minutes checking Woojin out whenever the other boy wasn't aware - no, that would be creepy - but that was exactly what he did. 

There was the stupid damn honesty making its comeback. GET LOST!

_Whew! Things got weird pretty fast in his own head!_

Call him shallow but he liked observing pretty things and it was also an inspiration for himself… _Cough!_ Ok, maybe it was less of an inspiration and more of a way to watch Woojin everyday in short shorts, all sweaty and glorious. 

Sue him for checking out his friend. He acknowledges how lame that sounds. But when Woojin offered to help him get fit it was stronger than him. Who in their right mind could deny him seeing how happy and excited Woojin got at the possibility of them training together? And seeing him in short shorts wouldn't hurt Jihoon's eyes either. It's a win-win!

Poor soul, wouldn't never guess the naughty path behind Jihoon's thoughts and now he couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed at his dirty minded musings. 

Shaking those thoughts away he sprinted like a bolt. He kept huffing and puffing, protesting against the unrealistic body types the mass media reinforced in people's brain until he got to the gate of the gym almost at the same time as Woojin.

Because he was so focused in running and complaining the stopping part wasn't really that well executed and he ended up bumping bruskely on Woojin which sent them both to the floor in a mess limbs.

"What the fuck, Jihoon!" Woojin grumbled from below him. Jihoon lifted his head up, his eyes connecting with Woojin's and getting lost in the other's deep and soft brown eyes. Jihoon's mouth went dry and his heart skip a beat that he wish he could attribute to the marathon he just ran. 

_What the fuck is this?_

His body was just not supposed to react this way after all he has been near his best friend since… forever. It made no sense that being this close to Woojin did things to his heart, things that he wasn't exactly sure were exercise related.

And it had nothing to do with the butt thing too… that was completely aesthetic appreciation, alright?

"You ok in there?" Woojin poked Jihoon's head squinting his eyes, a confused expression over his sharp features. "Maybe you bumped your head. You seem a little out of it." Woojin worried gaze shifted to his forehead caressing it lightly trying to see if there was any bump.

Jihoon took a sharp intake of breath, raising himself from the floor and disentangling his body from his friend in lightspeed. Woojin had no right to make the pit-a-patter of his heart get into a frenzy with a mere touch. It was preposterous to even consider that.

"Huh... sorry… I'm fine. I just didn't see you there." Jihoon dusted his clothes, offering a hand to help Woojin up. He refused to let those weird body reactions get the best of him. "Let's do this, Wooj." Jihoon told his friend, with a glint of determination shining in his eyes. 

_This from you to you, Park Jihoon. Get that firm ass of your dreams! AHEM! Your own not your friend’s. Anyways, you can do this!_

"Who are you and what have you done to my best friend? You kept complaining the whole way here about how this was a stupid idea and cursing at the existence of gyms." Woojin half-laughed half-scoffed at Jihoon's look of disbelief that dissolved into a grimace in an instant.

"Well, I'm a new man. I changed my ways. Now I'm 100% pro gym. Ready to commit to working out 5 days a week. Fuck, make it 7." Jihoon gave his working out speech while entering the gym, firm steps and chest popping out as he felt the light breeze of the air conditioner hit his face.

"Calm down there, newbie. Let's start slow. 3 days a week is more than enough." Woojin slapped his butt in a teasing way with the small white towel that he kept around his neck. "I still don't understand this sudden change of heart. You were the one that used to say working out was pretty much masochism." The younger eyed him sideways questioningly.

"Change of... heart?" Jihoon gulped. _Just stay cool, stay focused, Jihoon. This is just an expression._ "Don't be ridiculous. It's just when I put my mind on something I go through with it all the way. Also who said I'm not a bit of masochist myself? No pain, no gain, right?" Woojin raised a single eyebrow at his friend while Jihoon started jumping out, trying to appear pumped out warming up his muscles for the work out about to come. "Where do we start?"

Woojin just smiled in endearment at the older, shaking his head and giving up the interrogation. If Jihoon really wanted to do this all the better. "Let's get some cardio first. 20 minutes in the treadmill for starters." 

"Didn't we just run to get here? Doesn't that count already?" Jihoon sighed but got into the treadmill Woojin set for him without protesting any further. 

"Ha! That's more like the Park Jihoon we all know and love." Woojin snickered setting the treadmill beside Jihoon's for himself.

"Actually I was thinking about going to the weights first… getting all these muscles popping out!" Jihoon arfed but managed to tap his biceps twice while wobbling a bit and losing his pace for a second.

"Yeah… perhaps not so fast, Hoonie." Woojin answered shaking his head fondness at Jihoon's almost fall. "Instead of diving right in shouldn't we try doggy paddle first?"

"I'll show you some doggy paddle, asshole." Jihoon mumbled increasing the speed of his treadmill enough for him to start jogging instead of walking. He would prove to Woojin he wasn't a weakling. 

He started out great. His thighs were one of his biggest assets as he used to be a soccer player in the previous year. You see, Jihoon wasn't completely against physical activities, it was just going to the gym was no fun at all. 

Woojin saw what Jihoon did and matched the speed of his own treadmill as a Cheshire's Cat like smile found its way to his lips. It was always like that: they put the term friendly-competition to good use. 

Ok, competition driven or not twenty minutes felt like hours. Jihoon tried not to look at the clock and getting concentrated in the songs on his iPod, but he couldn’t help counting the time in his mind with every song skip anyways.

He yanked his earphones to watch on the TV above him some healthy cooking show that seemed utterly ridiculous. Who in their right mind made a barbecue out of a watermelon? He looked around and there were actually some fitness girls looking really interested at the “recipe”. The excess of protein shake must be getting to those people’s brain. What a waste of a watermelon. Thinking about a sweet and delicious watermelon was making his mouth water and of how hungry he was, and how anything he eats later is just going to defeat the purpose of jogging for 20 fucking minutes anyway. 

Jihoon meant to speed up but his eyes got caught in the very distracting sheen on Woojin's golden skin. That threw him completely off from his task in hand. He grabbed the sidebar before he could do anything stupid like gape or slip. He turned off the machine to catch his breath and to get used to the idea that his first thought about Woojin was ‘gorgeous’. This was completely unexpected and inappropriate. 

“Hey, are you not feeling well?" Woojin turned off his treadmill coming towards Jihoon. The worry and care flickering on his gaze definitely did not help on Jihoon’s inner struggle. Jihoon flushed and quickly turned away slapping his cheeks repeatedly and successfully avoiding Woojin’s eyes. 

_Not the best time to make an utter fool of yourself._

“Amazing. Never been better. Just bored out of my mind. Time to get outta here.” Jihoon half smiled to his friend and ignored his confusion, completely ready to leave that place. He was on a roll: running away like a coward, dodging his friend and not acknowledging the problem. 

_Problem_ _?_ _What problem_ _?_ _There is no problem!_

Jihoon was sure if he ignored it long enough this THING would disappear soon. 

Too late. 

There comes the source of it all. 

“No way! Where is the guy that was ready to come everyday to the gym? Hold on to whatever motivation you found and come back with me. Let’s give this another try.” Woojin tried to persuade the older by holding his hands and Jihoon knew it shouldn’t sound like a get-back-together dialogue of some cheap drama, but that was exactly direction his brain was going. 

It’s his downfall.

“You can’t make me.” Jihoon stood on his ground, crossing his arms and pouting for a bigger effect. He felt a bit like a spoiled brat, but can you blame him for trying to escape confronting his own feels? Who does that anyways in this day and age?

“Wanna bet?” There was fire on Woojin’s eyes and for a second Jihoon was afraid he would beat his ass into shape. This sounded way more kinky in his head than it should. 

_Get your head out of the gutter for Christ’s sake!_

If he was a little quicker on his feet maybe he could’ve managed to get out without being manhandled by Woojin back to the gym. He didn’t even try to protest. He knew the other would never let him leave without a proper explanation. 

_Oh, bother._

“Fine! Enough of treadmills. Let’s get the big guns now. Strength training.” Woojin stopped in front of the weightlift area where there were a few of scaringly big guys lifting dumbbells that were way bigger than his head. 

_Nah. Huh huh. No, no. That’s definitely a big and bold NOPE._

“Excuse you. Weren’t you the one that told I wasn't ready for the free weights?” Jihoon was not going to be disgraced in front of those gym rats. There isn't a slight chance. The urge to go back to the front door was getting alarmingly inviting.

“Chickening out already? Go big or go home.” Woojin’s eyebrows danced in provocation. “Huh... this is a challenge not an invitation to go home, by the way.” Woojin breathed the futile explanation while scratching his head awkwardly. 

_Gosh, the idiot is really cute without even trying._

“Never! Bring it on.” Jihoon yelped, slapping his hand in the closest equipment and immediately regretting as the pain shot through his body. Honestly Jihoon should really begin to make smarter decisions in life and don’t let his tiny little [redacted] for Woojin cloud his judgement enough to accept dumb challenges. 

Woojin passed the older a dumbbell for each hand that looked kind of pathetic if he considered the size of the big guys lift were at least five times what Jihoon’s got. 

“Can’t you give me something bigger?” Jihoon grumbled at Woojin completely annoyed at the fact the other gave him what looked like baby weights. And now he would look like stick man in front of those fitness maniacs thanks to his stubbornness. This was beyond embarrassing.

“Do you wanna sprain something, you idiot? Dog paddle first, diving later, remember?” Woojin said grabbing a pair of weights for himself slightly bigger than Jihoon’s but still way smaller than the ones the gym rats were curling.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Those guys will laugh at me! At us, you moron!” Jihoon whisper-yelled eyeing indignant the weights as if they had personally offended him.

"It's not about the size, it's how you use it." Woojin said smirking revelling in the way his innuendo made Jihoon make a weird face. "It's repetition that counts anyways. Better pick a small one and save us the headache of getting you hurt. God knows how bitchy you’d get."

Jihoon respected the thought behind Woojin's logic. Damn, he was the first one to protect his own well being, but "This is fucking embarrassing, Woojin." He couldn't help but look at his build, a little disappointment washing his features. 

"What’s with that face? Don't worry about the big tiddies squad there. They have probably been working out for years to get to that point. There's nothing to feel embarrassed about. Everybody starts somewhere." Woojin approached him and put his hand under Jihoon's chin with an encouraging smile. "I’ll help you. Just focus on me and forget there are other people here, ok?” Like Jihoon could deny Woojin anything when he was this close looking absolutely breathtaking and with a magnetic gaze so full of hope. 

It took every ounce of Jihoon's willpower to not run away. He felt flustered at how loud his heart was beating and it would be a miracle if Woojin didn't hear it. What made it worse was that Woojin didn't even have a clue of his effect on his best friend. 

Jihoon mouth was so dry he coughed choking with his own saliva and broke the eye contact. “Yeah… I’m not sure if this is sound advice.” Jihoon was pretty sure if he followed it through the ignoring his ᶜʳᵘˢʰ would become a nearly impossible task.

“Trust me.” Woojin said lowly clasping his hands firmly around Jihoon's biceps and successfully turning the older's knees into jelly. Jihoon nodded mechanically trying to put some distance between them and make his brain function normally again in hopes the distance dissipated the infatuation fog that seemed to blur all his reasoning. "Now stop stalling and start curling!" Woojin clapped on his shoulder twice getting Jihoon out of his trance.

Jihoon made an effort to remember what he had seen on tv and tried to reproduce curling the stupid baby weights in the same way, still feeling every bit self-conscious about his lack of fitness abilities. Some sort of first time jitters wanting to overcome him.

Jihoon took a deep breath - the accumulated sweat dripping down his temple - trying to look as cool as possible ignoring all people that could be possibly staring at him. So focused he was he didn’t notice Woojin squatting beside him, into his personal space, observing his every move with analytic eyes. He jumped startled and almost dropped the weights on his feet at the feeling of his breath on his nape.

“No, Hoonie. Your form is all wrong. Here. Try like this.” Jihoon shivers as the words are spoken on his ear, his mind going into haywire. Woojin leans too close for comfort brushing his hand over Jihoon’s and guiding his movements. “You have to keep your elbows aligned with your hips, let your arm hang down.” Jihoon complied bashfully, eyes going from the weight to his peripheral view where he could see Woojin clearly oh so close. “You’re also swinging your body to help you lift, instead of keeping your arm in a straight line. It helps to hit all the right muscles if you keep it even like this.” Woojin pushed up on the back of Jihoon’s palm, helping him lift the weight straight up. “This way you won’t put a strain on your back when you move to bigger weights, like the tiddie squad over there.” Woojin moves away smiling with mirth, eyes full of a hidden teasing and a weird tension hanging over them. 

Jihoon couldn’t even counter the taunting with a decent comeback, just nodding and playing along as the flustering feeling never left his lower belly. Jihoon figured if he couldn't fight these feels better enjoy the experience while it lasted. Woojin was very touchy when he’s showing the older how to do things, so Jihoon asked him how to do pretty much every other weight exercise he can think of. The struggle to keep his spying inconspicuous became harder and harder for his gaze couldn't help but follow Woojin’s every movement from behind his long lashes. 

Jihoon thought he was finally getting the gist of this working out thing, as the hour progressed. It helped that Woojin always made sure to solve any doubts Jihoon might have giving him a little tour around the machine area, making sure to explain what each one of the machines were for. 

Jihoon finally started his series by testing his concentration skills and focusing solely on the exercises. His muscles were screaming at him for all the exertion. His mind didn’t let him forget Woojin was just a few meters from there but he managed not to stare quite as much as before. He was about to go on the final series - completely drained and looking like a puddle of sweat - when his eyes betrayed him once again, already used to pursue the path that went to Woojin, attracted to him like a magnet. 

Woojin was at the lying leg curl machine and the sinful view of his ass in short shorts that kept stubbornly riding up was making Jihoon’s heart throb and his face blush with bashfulness but he just couldn’t take his eyes off him. This was something that would’ve definitely turned on his creep-o-meter if it was anyone else staring at his friend.

_I’m not a creep… am I?_

“Yeah, I’d say you totally look like one. Can you like gawk somewhere else though? I kinda need to finish my series”, a model-like girl said in a matter-of-fact tone. She stared at his startled face with crossed arms just waiting for Jihoon to get off the leg press machine. 

“I- no...you’re getting it all wrong. I’m not-” Jihoon tried to defend himself for being the biggest creep to ever creep on his best friend, but the red face was dead giveaway.

“C’mon, Doyeon. Give lover boy here a break. Have you never had a crush?” a petite and cute girl appeared beside the beauty, giving her a bright smile. “That guy is cute. I’ll give you that.” she gave Jihoon two thumbs up as she strained her neck to inspect Woojin's ass herself.

"It seems you both are not the only ones to think that, Yoojung. Check that out." Doyeon jutted he lips pointing in the direction of the machine beside Woojin where a beautiful girl was chatting up with Woojin, eyes all sparkly and oozing cuteness.

"Did Mina really ask him for help with the machines when she is a regular here? Oh, it seems you got some competition, lover boy." Yoojung elbowed Jihoon raising her eyebrows at the still boy. 

He didn’t let anyone notice the torment behind his stoic and silent face, but inside he was everything but calm. Jealousy took over him like a tidal wave, that built it up and up and then crashed with full force. 

It was absolutely ridiculous that he felt some kind of misplaced resentment for not being able to do the same as this Mina girl just did, wasn’t it? Even if tried to rationalize he still couldn’t avoid the urge he had to be there, in her place.

Is that what he wanted? To flirt with Woojin? To have something more with him? To kiss him senseless? To have him return his feelings?

_Feelings..._

He wasn’t ready to admit that what he felt might be something more than just a platonic crush that was strictly physical. But no matter how much he was in denial, from the ugly sensation bubbling on his chest it was impossible to simply brush it off. It was screaming to be acknowledged, to be felt. 

He got off the machine letting both girls behind talking by themselves and marched up to the couple on instinct. He didn’t even know what to say or why he was doing that in the first place. It was as if the green monster evoked this silent rage in his heart that was rebelling for being silent for so long. It didn’t want to be helpless anymore. And Jihoon wanted to do something, ANYTHING to extinguish the anger flame anger of his own heart.

Jihoon raged inside when he saw how close Mina and Woojin were. The worst thing for Jihoon was that this wasn’t even justifiable. A friend was a friend and nothing more than that. He had no right to be jealous. Yet there was this ugly envy bubbling inside his heart.

“I’m going home. I think I got enough physical activities for today. For a lifetime maybe. Anyways, I’m just letting you know I’m leaving. Bye.” He let the passive-aggressiveness reach Woojin’s ears but didn’t stay enough to watch his reaction. He left the gym as he felt an uncontrollable burn behind his eyes. He just gotta eat this up and let go of Woojin, independent of how shitty that made him feel. 

“Jihoon, wait! What happened? Are you ok?” Woojin ran after him asking multiple questions without missing a beat, his worried semblance making Jihoon’s insides churn.

“Nothing happened. You can go back to the gym now. You left a girl waiting and that’s bad form.” Jihoon kept walking without looking back because he knew if he let his suppressed emotions go he would either explode, or much worse, cry.

“What girl? What are you talking about?” a clueless Woojin stopped on Jihoon's path preventing the older from going on. Jihoon stopped in his tracks, looking up to see Woojin give him a look full of concern and bemusement.

“How can you forget so easily when she was all over you?” he snapped then took a deep breath pinching the bridge of his nose. “Just go back, Woojin.” Jihoon laughed it off, gesticulating with his hands for Woojin to go inside. 

“Are you-are you jealous, Jihoon? Of me?” Woojin was beyond confused. It didn't make any sense that Jihoon would feel jealousy of anything, much less of him. Unless… unless… 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Why would I be jealous? Just because she was drooling over your ass because you decided to wear the shortest shorts to ever exist? Or perhaps because you just let her flirt her way to you over some machines? Pfft. I would never.” Jihoon turned his face scoffing. He might be a mess inside and this idiot might make his blood boil, but there was no way he would let him think that he had this much power over him. 

The gears of Woojin’s mind turned and then it finally clicked. “Oh, my God. You are jealous.” Woojin said slowly, every piece of the puzzle fitting together and making some sense in his head. "But you’re right." He concluded with finality.

"I know I am. No need to rub it on my face." Jihoon wilted in sadness, rubbing his arm and looking at the floor to avoid locking eyes with Woojin. This wasn’t exactly the answer he was expecting. He didn’t know what he expected but it was definitely not Woojin confessing he was flirting with that girl. 

"You have no reason to be jealous because you’ll always come first to me." Woojin hugged Jihoon and squeezed his body swing them to one side to the other.

Jihoon let him be hugged feeling the tears again come to his eyes but he willed them to go back as a shy smile made way to his lips. This idiot really had no idea what he did to his heart, did he? 

“And I was wondering… if this jealousy means what I think it means…” Woojin whispered, taking Jihoon’s face in between his hands as he looked at him straight into his eyes, asking for permission.

“What do you think it means?” Jihoon gasped getting lost in the other’s eyes and crinkled his nose in the cutest way. Woojin almost cooed at the action getting even closer to the other boy’s face.

“That we are perhaps more than good friends?” Woojin smiled charmingly to Jihoon who was about as red as a tomato. What the hell was Woojin doing to his heart? He was sure this was illegal in many states. 

If Woojin wasn’t Woojin Jihoon would say that he was flirting with him, but… was that even possible? Jihoon was no noob on flirting. People flirt with him from both genders left and right, but this was Woojin. Was Jihoon reading the signs right here?

“Like bestest friends? Perhaps you’re right.” Jihoon said fuck it to his inner doubts and grabbed the back of Woojin’s neck pulling him in a quick and soft kiss and taking the other by surprise. He opened his eyes slowly searching in Woojin’s face any sign of rejection but he found none. There was only a small smile tugging Woojin's lips that quickly turned into a grin.

“So… shortest shorts to ever exist, huh?” Woojin spoke softly eyes full of amusement and so close to Jihoon that his breathes puffed over the other’s lips.

“What? I just think you have a nice ass. Don’t think so highly of yourself.” Jihoon shrugged nonchalantly but the pink shade on his cheeks betrayed his fake indifference to the subject.

“Oh I noticed. I almost asked you to take a picture because it would last longer.” Woojin nodded and started giggling when Jihoon hit his chest several times.

“You’re so full of yourself.” Jihoon shook his head but didn’t say anything else, after all he DID check him out quite a lot. How could Jihoon deny it when that's all he did half of the time they were at the gym?

"You like me anyways… AND my ass." Jihoon slapped Woojin's butt but smiled into another kiss, cause he did like his ass. A whole lot. There’s not much he wouldn’t to for it may it be to save it or to pinch it. Bestest friends rights.

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to @unwrittenheroes for beta-ing my fic! Thank you so much~ ❤
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated~ ^^
> 
> You can come say hi to me on Twitter: @jessunnie88


End file.
